In recent years, furniture manufacturers have begun to move away from using metal coils and other attachments in sofas, chairs, and beds. In lieu of these rigid and often problematic attachment and support structures, elastomeric textiles are being utilized more frequently. Elastomeric textiles can be cut to desired lengths and fastened easily with staples. The longitudinal stretch properties associated with these textiles offers an alternative means of attaching, securing, and supporting various portions of furniture pieces. However, because these textiles stretch longitudinally, fitting them to a particular application often involves a large amount of measuring, cutting, and disposing of waste material.